


party

by kimsjiaer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Wang, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Subspace, Top Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsjiaer/pseuds/kimsjiaer
Summary: jackson can’t keep his ass to himself and mark shows him who owns him.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	party

**Author's Note:**

> ** not proof or beta read **
> 
> warning: dub-con!! please read the tags!!
> 
> “Can you do a dub-con bottom Jackson, top Mark?” for Kakiko!!

mark was sure his anger was evident on his face. he stood beside the kitchen with a red solo cup in his hand, swishing around the liquid inside absentmindedly. his focus was on his boyfriend, jackson, grinding on some guy in the center of the room. 

the couple were at a party, and jackson seemed to obviously be having a good time. parties were never quite mark’s thing. he was the introvert out of the two, while jackson was more extroverted - which explains jackson’s current actions. 

the longer he watched jackson grind on the random guy, the angrier he got. thankfully, he didn’t have to watch for much longer since jackson pulled away from the guy once he spotted mark; giving him an apologetic smile as they parted ways. 

“hey mark!” jackson bounces up to mark, giving his signature smile as he approaches his boyfriend. “hi.” mark grits, clenching his jaw and setting his cup down on the island. “mark? are you-“ jackson doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before mark is gripping his wrist and practically dragging him towards a hallway. 

mark opens the first vacant and unlocked door he sees, that happens to be a bathroom, and pushes jackson into it. “what the fuck mark?” jackson says, looking at the older incredulously. “shut  _ up _ .” mark mutters through clenched teeth, and jackson knows that when mark gets like this, it’s best for him to listen. 

mark flips a switch in the room, and the lights slowly flicker on. mark slowly stalks toward jackson, pushing him towards the wall until he’s pinned against it. 

“you’re such a fucking  _ slut,  _ jackson.” mark seethes, and jackson can feel the heat of mark’s anger as it presses against him. “ _ you  _ need to learn not to play with me, jackson.” mark mumbles. jackson is silent yet again, and mark doesn’t miss a beat as his hands reach for the bottom of jackson’s shirt. “wait no, mark, stop…” jackson whispers in protest, but mark only ignores him and continues to pull his shirt over his head. 

mark is rough and unforgiving with his actions as he pushes jackson against the counter, turning him around and effectively bending him over. jackson turns his face to the side, letting the cold tile press against his cheek. 

jackson perks up when he hears the unbuckling of mark’s belt, and he perks up. “mark no, please! everyone is outside they’ll hear me!” jackson complained, attempting to stop mark from taking him in the bathroom of the party. “that sounds like your problem, doesn’t it?” mark says, beginning to unbuckle jackson’s belt. 

he pulls jackson’s pants down and they pool at his ankles. “you make it seem like you don’t want me to fuck you, but your cock is so hard…” mark observes with mocking sympathy. jackson only whines in response. 

mark groans at the sight of jackson’s hole on display in front of him. mark puts two of his fingers in front of jackson’s lips, and he immediately knows the take the digits into his mouth. jackson sucks on them dumbly, using his tongue to swirl around them for a short moment before mark pulls them back out. 

as mark’s fingers are covered in jackson’s saliva, he move them towards jackson’s rim, and pushes him in. his anger is still fresh, and he doesn’t worry about being gentle, much less going slow. 

“m-mark! slow down!” jackson shrieks, thighs quivering as his back arches and he reaches back to pull on mark’s wrist. mark doesn’t say anything, he only rolls his eyes in response and swats jackson’s hand away. “you’re so loose jackson, i wonder how many guys you’ve fucked to become so loose…” mark degrades, fingers slipping out of jackson to exaggerate his point. 

“o-only you, mark, fuck,” jackson chokes out. “please fuck me, mark,” he begs again, only a moment later. “what happened to you not wanting it?” mark teases. 

“please,” jackson whines again, pushing his ass towards mark. 

stroking himself a few times, he moves forward and begins to press into the younger. jackson gasps, going silent as he attempts to adjust to mark’s size. mark doesn’t allow him time once he bottoms out though, already fucking jackson rapidly. 

mark’s hands find jackson’s hips, and pin them to the counter as he begins to drill into the younger. jackson chokes on his own moans at mark’s fast past, unable to form a sentence to ask him to slow down. 

the wet squelch of mark’s cock entering jackson filled both of their ears. jackson’s moans rivaled the sound, though. his noises bounced around the small bathroom, and mark was sure they could be heard over the music. he couldn’t find it in himself to care though, not when jackson felt  _ this good.  _

mark knew he had reached jackson’s sweet-spot when the younger practically screams, and clenched around mark so tightly that it makes him falter. 

“c-close- mark-,” jackson lets a wanton moan roll from his lips, and he’s past the point of coherency as mark keeps abusing that spot inside of him that has him shaking. 

“fuck, baby, i’m close too.” mark growls, surely bruising jackson’s hips with how tight he was gripping the supple skin.

one more thrust of mark’s cock into jackson has the latter cummming, loudly moaning as he shakes in mark’s punishing hold. mark isn’t far behind; chewing on his bottom lip as his thrusts got sporadic and sloppy. 

“fuck…” mark groans, giving one more shallow thrust into make before his cum is filling jackson to the brim. 

jackson is only whimpering as he comes down from his high. he’s still pressed against the counter, but his weak muscles aren’t making an effort to move. 

he whines when he feels mark’s cum leak from his hole and down his taint, and make his behind him admiring the sight. he comes back to his senses quickly though, and uses two of his fingers to scoop the cum out of his younger boyfriend, ignoring jackson’s squirming. 

“c’mon, jacks…” mark whispers, helping jackson stand up right to begin putting on his clothes. mark whispers small praises into jackson’s ear, that has the latter blushing and hiding his face in the elders neck. 

once they’re both fully clothed and jackson is mostly out of his subspace, the two walk out of the bathroom. jackson has a limo in his walk, but mark holds into his waist to make it as least noticeable as possible. 

as expected, the party went on and no one suspected much from the two; even if they did, they were too drunk to care. 

the couple made their way home quickly to provide much needed aftercare to each other in the comfort of their home. 

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? leave kudos so i can be motivated to write more! leave a request on my request work!! thank you!


End file.
